


Inseparable

by Graphite_c



Series: I [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 马修在1917年的时候死在了法国。当他第二次去美国的时候，大萧条开始了。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: I [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925215
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ I ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927690) by [EternalMoments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments). 



> I的捏他下的后续，简要设定：只有国拟可以杀死国拟。国拟被杀死后会在自己的土地内重新诞生，并且按正常人类的生长速度成长至原来的外观年龄。直到意识到自己不是人类，国拟才会获得国拟的能力。  
> I之前的故事：Irresistible -> Immortal -> Irrational -> Insistent -> Identical  
> 建议阅读顺序：Inseparable -> Illusory

上一个马修·威廉姆斯在1917年时死在了法国，而现在的马修·威廉姆斯在1919年出生在不列颠哥伦比亚省的白石镇。他在加拿大政府负责监护国家意识体的伊莎贝拉的看管下长大，而阿尔弗雷德似乎从他记忆的一开始就经常陪伴在他的身边。即便如此，马修第一次去美国的时候，一切都对他来说非常新鲜。

提出邀请的是阿尔弗雷德，他以个人的身份希望马修能够去美国住一阵子。加拿大人讨论了很久，最后马修以一句“你们不能把我当成加拿大，却在反驳我的时候说我只是一个十岁的孩子”结束了他们的讨论。他提出的理由相当充分：他想看看其他意识体是怎么生活的，去美国总比去欧洲方便又安全，而且也利于两国的友好交际，之类之类的。于是在获得美国的保证后，人们不大情愿地同意了。

马修在1929年的四月，第一次在没有加拿大人陪伴下游览美国。彼时正是胡佛刚就任不久，阿尔弗雷德处理完交接的事务后请了一个星期的假，带马修游览纽约。马修终于对阿尔弗雷德口中的美国有了更加深入的亲眼见闻：人人都在谈论股票、投资，街头满是人和汽车。阿尔弗雷德带他看法国人送的自由女神像，逛了大都会博物馆。他们坐在哥伦比亚大学的台阶上晒太阳，听着周围的学生讨论上课、恋爱和周末。伍尔夫斯大楼已经高耸入云，而正在建造的克莱斯勒大厦要挑战全世界最高的建筑的记录。不知道是不是因为自己来访，阿尔弗雷德看起来比平时还兴奋。财富、生命、梦想，似乎在整片土地上流动。

马修再拜访美国的时候，却已经是1930年。他似乎没有和阿尔弗雷德这么久没有见面过。这段时间里，失业的人们走上街头，家庭不愿意再生育儿童，罕见的旱灾席卷了阿尔伯塔、萨斯喀彻温和曼尼托巴。贫穷、饥饿笼罩北美，蔓延到世界的其他国家。许多意识体因为身体抱恙不再伴随人类出席会议，而出席的几个人精神状况也不怎么样。奇怪的是马修的状况还不错。他有轻微的咳嗽，但症状不如其他人重。于是他提出在派新的驻美公使时跟着去美国探望阿尔弗雷德。人们同意了。让小加拿大在公务中休息一下也好。关键是美国愿不愿意。

阿尔弗雷德同意得很爽快。按照阿尔弗雷德的说法，他在家闷得慌。倒不是他不想回白宫，是白宫强行把他摁在家里——他们已经焦头烂额，白宫里多一个在旁边拼命咳嗽的阿尔弗雷德，除了提醒他们事态紧急外没多大用处。在两边同意过后，马修顺利地到达了特区。在车上的时候他咳了两声，加拿大公使和白宫的司机轻声说了一句“保重”。马修透过车窗往外看，救济厨房前排起长队，人们挤在码头边上只希望能够找到一份工作。他开始想象地球上的其他地方是否也是如此，繁华多种多样，但贫穷如此相似。

阿尔弗雷德在家里等他。他本想跟着去接马修，但因为低烧未退被制止。白宫派了两个全职的女佣照顾阿尔弗雷德——这是一份很不错的差事，虽然阿尔弗雷德的状况时好时差，但在这个时候能够保住工作领到薪水就谢天谢地。马修到的时候，女佣们为他们准备午餐，阿尔弗雷德一个人坐在客厅里自己和自己下国际象棋。

“嘿，马蒂！”阿尔弗雷德快活地说，“很久没见了。”

“是呢，上一次会议你没有来。”

“被强行摁在家里了，”阿尔弗雷德抬头看了一眼来端茶的女佣，“说实话，我真的觉得没必要把我当成病号看。来吧，陪我下棋。”

阿尔弗雷德重新摆好棋局，自己持黑棋。马修坐在他的对面，却没什么下棋的心情。他打量着阿尔弗雷德：他不像过去那么精神奕奕，金色的短发有些凌乱。

“你很难受吗？”

“嗯？没有啊。为什么这么问？”

“你的眉头有点皱起来了，”马修看着他。

“没事，我好得很，”阿尔弗雷德抬起头，“我想吃一点冰淇淋。你要不要？嘿，杰西卡，能给我和马修弄点冰淇淋吗？”

马修在阿尔弗雷德家住了一个星期。两个女佣，杰西卡和南希，负责照顾他们两个人。她们都为白宫工作了很久，有足够的忠诚。按她们的话说，她们在阿尔弗雷德的注视下逐渐老去。除了阿尔弗雷德外，她们是家里唯二的马修可以说话的人。

阿尔弗雷德通常睡得很久——按他的说法，他本来就不喜欢早起，现在不需要去白宫就更是肆无忌惮地赖床。但马修怀疑，更可能的原因是阿尔弗雷德根本爬不起来。伊莎贝拉说过，重感冒的人会非常疲惫，而休息是最好的康复方式。于是在等待阿尔弗雷德醒来的时候，他会从阿尔弗雷德的书架上随便抽出一本书看。他读了《黑猫》，觉得有点吓人。接着他看完了《嘉莉妹妹》和《珍妮姑娘》。有时候一个人待闷了，他会去和女佣聊天。商量国家之事不太妥当，于是话题往往会转到阿尔弗雷德身上。女佣们不了解国家大事的内幕，但她们比谁都清楚阿尔弗雷德的喜好。比如他其实也喜欢红茶，加糖的数量和马修一样。他从来不在乎身份，为了凑局会邀请她们一起打牌或者下棋，还教了她们几手。说完之后她们会不好意思地说：“唉，不好意思，跟你说了些有的没的。但看到加拿大先生就会想到，美国先生小时候是不是也长这个样子的呢？”

“是的，”马修点了点头，“虽然我也没见过。”

他应当曾经见过。日记里记录着他和重生的阿尔弗雷德生活过一段时间。那段时间的日记写得太过于美好，于是他把那本日记也带来美国。有时候他一个人坐着，翻读日记，田园牧歌的时光像是小说，也像一场被遗忘的梦。马修看了一眼在打扫卫生的杰西卡和南希，她们每天都会感谢上帝自己拥有一份工作，让自己的孩子们不需要挨饿，有一些理解为何马修·威廉姆斯曾经给阿尔弗雷德一段无忧无虑的童年。不管对于他们，还是对于普通的人类，在任何时代里，这都是一份人能给予其他人的最宝贵的礼物。

如果这个时候他们都没有生病的话会在做什么呢？阿尔弗雷德一定会带他去别的地方游览。马修很想让阿尔弗雷德带他去一趟费城和波士顿，西部似乎也很有趣。但现在他们都在家里，自己只能读书。不过至少生活无忧。马修这么想着，好奇地拿起书架上精装的《新罕布什尔》，本以为是记录风土人情，却发现是一本诗集。他读了几首，觉得有点喜欢，就拿了下来。

“啊，弗罗斯特，”阿尔弗雷德知道之后，看起来有些高兴，“给我念一段吧。”于是马修翻开了他正在读的《美景易逝》：叶子一片片凋落，伊甸园陷入忧愁，黎明化为白昼，金色时光不久留。

1931年的时候，马修又一次随着公使的更换来访。阿尔弗雷德躺在床上，他咳得很厉害，脸有些红，杰西卡麻利地把毛巾浸入水里，擦了擦阿尔弗雷德的脸和脖颈。南希应阿尔弗雷德的要求拉开窗帘。他们低声交谈着，胡佛、阿司匹林、赤字。一份报纸放在床边的桌子上，还没有被翻开。

“我能做什么吗？”马修问。两位女佣互相看了一眼，又对他说：“谢谢，亲爱的。这里由我们打理就好。”

“等等，咳，”阿尔弗雷德问，“能不能让我们单独待一会儿？”

杰西卡看起来有一点不太放心——但她还是点了点头，离开了房间。她叮嘱马修她们就在楼下，有什么事情可以随时吩咐，不管是他还是阿尔弗雷德需要什么。阿尔弗雷德的房间里只剩下他们两个人。阿尔弗雷德想坐起来，但马修让他躺下，又把差点被阿尔弗雷德弄掉的毛巾敷在他的额头上。他把桌子旁边的椅子拉到床边坐下。

“你想看报纸吗？”马修轻声说，“我给你念吧。”

报纸上没有什么特别的，银行倒闭，游行，犯罪，农业欠收。马修只念了标题——还特意挑了一些看起来没那么严重的。虽然他不知道瞒着阿尔弗雷德有什么用，阿尔弗雷德不清楚具体发生了什么，但他比谁都知道自己病得厉害。等马修翻到第四页的时候，阿尔弗雷德又睡着了。马修自己读完了剩下的报纸，像上次一样去了阿尔弗雷德的书房。他拿了一本《哦，拓荒者们》，又回到了阿尔弗雷德的床边。

“马蒂？”

他读入迷了，直到阿尔弗雷德喊他的时候才抬起头。阿尔弗雷德睡醒了，但有些迷迷糊糊的，眼神看起来困倦又疲惫。马修放下手中的书，俯在阿尔弗雷德的床边：“怎么了，阿尔？”他伸手摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的额头，那里因为敷了冰毛巾，有一些凉。阿尔弗雷德咳了两声，马修问：“你要喝水吗？”

但阿尔弗雷德只是伸手抓住了马修放在自己额头上的手，把它移到了自己的心脏前。马修感觉到阿尔弗雷德的手指划过自己的手掌，接着他的手完全包裹着自己的手。那只手很烫——大概阿尔弗雷德还烧得很厉害。阿尔弗雷德皱着眉，接着眯起眼睛，用另一只手擦了擦眼角。

“你感觉怎么样？”马修小声问，“你要毛巾吗？”他身体往前倾，凑到了阿尔弗雷德的面前，想要更仔细地观察阿尔弗雷德的表情。但他顺势被阿尔弗雷德拉到自己怀里，被两只手臂紧紧搂着。像是自己不高兴的时候会想紧紧抱着熊二郎，马修想。于是马修也学着小北极熊的动作，拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的脑袋——他平时可够不到那么高。如果自己再长高长大一点就好了，这样阿尔弗雷德就可以整个人都埋在他的肩膀上，就像自己埋在熊二郎软绵绵的毛里。但很快他的思绪被打断了——因为阿尔弗雷德在微微发抖，而且听见阿尔弗雷德在努力压抑着的呜咽。

“有哪里很难受吗，阿尔？”他小声问，“我能为你做什么吗？”

阿尔弗雷德只是伸手揉着马修的头发，“没事——就这样，就这样让我抱一会儿。”

马修不敢动，就静静地任由阿尔弗雷德抚摸自己的头发。直到他感觉到阿尔弗雷德的动作停了下来，呼吸又趋于平稳。他又睡着了。杰西卡轻轻敲了敲门，走了进来：“美国先生醒了吗？”

马修看了一眼又睡着了的阿尔弗雷德，“醒了一会儿，又睡着了。我想他需要换一条毛巾。”

杰西卡点了点头，从小推车上拿起一条毛巾，在冰水桶里浸了一会儿，接着走到了阿尔弗雷德的床边。她伸手摸了摸阿尔弗雷德的额头和脖颈。

“真希望美国先生能赶紧好起来，”杰西卡说。

“他会的，”马修小心地挣脱阿尔弗雷德的怀抱。人人都希望他能够赶紧好起来，不管是普通人还是意识体。阿尔弗雷德没醒，只是哼了两声。女佣小心地让他仰卧着，给他整理了一下被子，接着把毛巾放在了阿尔弗雷德的额头上。

“麻烦你经常来陪他了，加拿大先生。”

这并不算麻烦，毕竟主要的工作还是由两位女佣完成。他只是坐在旁边陪着阿尔弗雷德而已。这种一年一次的频率也不能叫做经常。以前的自己应该会做得更好一些。在十九世纪的时候他在英国花了大半年时间陪伴了正在经历内战的阿尔弗雷德。但那段时间的日记到了后期语焉不详，充斥着意味不明的句子和涂抹的痕迹。他问过阿尔弗雷德，但阿尔弗雷德支支吾吾地讲了个大概，就转移了话题。也许那段记忆实在太痛苦了，于是马修放弃从阿尔弗雷德那里获得细节。他也去问了亚瑟，但亚瑟也不知道发生了什么（又或者他知道，但不想说）。

杰西卡又离开了，马修看着阿尔弗雷德皱着眉头哼哼的样子，下楼，拎起电话。他从记事本里翻到一页，上面记录着公使给他留的几个电话号码。他回答着接线员的提问，等了一会儿，听见电话那头传来熟悉的问好声。

“亚瑟先生？”

“嗯？马修？”亚瑟有一些惊讶。他咳了两声，“有什么事？”

“我想问你一些问题。”

“你问吧。是关于阿尔弗雷德的吧？”

亚瑟·柯克兰总是能猜到马修想说什么。加拿大已经将近是一个独立的国家了，但亚瑟在马修心里依旧是一个可靠的引路人。马修问：“阿尔看起来很难受。我能做点什么吗？”

“马修，”亚瑟顿了顿，似乎他说的话很难开口似的，“我建议你回加拿大去。”

“为什么？”

“你自己的状况也不是很好吧？虽然你现在和自己的国家的联系还不够强，但还是有影响的。你是不是自己也有点咳嗽？有头疼吗？”

“有点咳嗽，”马修汇报说，“就像是普通的感冒。”

“那你该回去了。”

“可是……”马修回头看了一眼房间的门，走出门，穿过走廊，上一层楼就是阿尔弗雷德的房间。阿尔弗雷德正躺在床上，咳嗽得厉害，还发着烧。马修给自己壮了壮胆，接着说：“可是我想留下来。”

“你留在这里也做不了什么，”亚瑟说，“回加拿大的话，万一有什么事，他们照顾得更周到。”

“我过几天会回去的，”马修说，“但在那之前我想做点什么。”

“……”

马修以为亚瑟会继续劝他。他确实什么也做不了。但亚瑟只是沉默了一会儿：“是吗，那没有办法了。你决定的事情我也没办法改。”马修本来准备了更多的理由——但亚瑟忽然改口反而让他不知道该说些什么。沉默沿着电话线穿越大洋，接着听筒里传来亚瑟的声音。

“咳，总之，我们这些人的身体状况是和整个国家的状态有关的。要等他根本好起来，在经济稳住之前我们都做不了什么，”亚瑟说，“不过一般来说和人类差不多。多喝水，多休息——如果发烧很严重的话可以用冷的毛巾降温，或者吃点阿司匹林。”

“谢谢你，亚瑟先生。”

“等等，”亚瑟说，“如果你也有加重的迹象就立刻回加拿大，立刻，知道吗？不要两个一起病倒了。别忘了你自己的责任。”

“我会的，谢谢。”

“啊……那个，既然你打了过来，”亚瑟问，“你们两个都没事吧？”

“我没有很严重的感觉，”马修说，“阿尔弗雷德还在卧床不起，烧还没退。”

“这样啊，”亚瑟咳了两声，“那他醒的时候提醒他吃点东西。”

“亚瑟先生呢？你也在咳嗽。”

“嗯？我没事，”亚瑟的声音似乎稍微积极了一些，“我知道怎么处理。”

“那就好……”

“你听起来好像还有什么话想说。”

“……我只是觉得他好像很难过，”马修说，“但我不知道为什么。”

亚瑟沉默了一会儿，“反正那小子有你在旁边就会开心了。”

“嗯？”

“有什么事的话记得再给我打电话。保持联系。”

亚瑟立刻挂了电话。马修回到楼上去的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经醒了。他看着窗外的亮光，听到马修的声音才扭过头来。看到马修的时候，他的眼神稍稍亮了起来。马修坐在他的床边，抓着他的手。阿尔弗雷德笑着捏了捏他的手，看起来清醒了一些。于是马修问他是否想要吃点什么，南希给他准备了热汤。

阿尔弗雷德有些勉强地喝了一些汤。马修坐在旁边，抱着阿尔弗雷德的书。

“为什么我不像你一样呢？”马修说，“加拿大也衰退得很严重。”他只是偶尔轻咳两声，时常隐约觉得饥饿，但想到那些排队领取食物的人群，他节制地保持以往的食量。

“你还是更像一个人类，”阿尔弗雷德说，“所以经济对你没有那么大的影响。”阿尔弗雷德给了他和亚瑟一样的解释。他的声音也和亚瑟一样嘶哑。

“做一个国家是什么感觉？”马修问。

阿尔弗雷德端着碗想了一会儿，“很奇怪。”他盯着马修看了一会儿，然后说，“说实话，我刚刚梦到你了。”

“你梦到什么了？”

“我……梦到你还很小很小的时候，”阿尔弗雷德端着碗勉强比划了一下，“还是一个小婴儿。我还念过睡前故事！伊莎贝拉不让我给你念法语，生怕我把你的法语带跑。还有我和你、你的那只小熊一起在后院玩。”

噢，他的小北极熊。他现在还在自己的家中，由伊莎贝拉照顾。那只小熊从他有记忆开始就一直在他的身边。寒冬的夜晚他喜欢睡在马修旁边，温暖得像是一个小火炉。

“你的小熊好像一直都不怎么喜欢我，”阿尔弗雷德想了想，“你知道吗，你三岁时的圣诞节，亚瑟送过给你一只泰迪熊。但自从它到了你家之后我就再也没见过。可能他觉得你只需要一只小熊就足够了。”

他们一直闲聊，直到即将就任的加拿大公使来接马修回家。回公使的家的路上，马修小声问：“我这周可以再去阿尔弗雷德家吗？”

“工作上你倒是没有什么安排。但美国先生身体允许吗？”

“那我会一个人安静地待着的，”马修说，“我只是觉得他醒着的时候一定很希望有别的人陪陪他。杰西卡和南希都太忙了。”

“我当然不会怀疑你没法安静待着。今晚打个电话和他商量怎么样？”

于是之后的几天，马修住在了阿尔弗雷德的家里。不知道是不是因为自己来了，阿尔弗雷德看起来精神也好些。就像伊莎贝拉说的，高兴的时候病也会康复得快一点。大概因为如此，杰西卡和南希也很高兴。阿尔弗雷德休息的时候，马修在阿尔弗雷德的书架上随手拿小说来打发时间。海明威，菲茨杰拉德，福克纳，辛克莱。他通常读到快中午，阿尔弗雷德睡醒，坐起来，他们在床上架起托盘当桌子，在上面下棋。马修还是经常输给阿尔弗雷德，但阿尔弗雷德说他们两个人的水平其实差不太多，马修只是需要再多练习。但自己需要练习的东西实在是太多了，马修想，他要再从头理解政治，经济，从头认识其他国家和自己。

阿尔弗雷德很少谈论起过去的马修·威廉姆斯，只有在马修缠着他的时候才会透露一两句。但通常都是很宽泛的描述，比如温柔，勇敢，好相处，又有点倔强。具体是怎么样的？马修还没问，阿尔弗雷德就会转移话题。他只能从过去的日记里一窥马修·威廉姆斯做过的事情。但奇怪的是，马修读完之后，印象更深的都是一些琐事。他会和阿尔弗雷德争论该往咖啡里加多少糖，牛排该怎么切。就如同现在，他们会争吵牛奶加蜂蜜还是枫糖浆，雪糕是巧克力味还是香草味，哪本书写得更好，《野性的呼唤》还是《白牙》。

“我以前到底是一个什么样的人呢？”

“那不重要。”

“不重要？”

“你的车真是对着我的皇后虎视眈眈。”

阿尔弗雷德在盯着棋盘思索下一步。今天他下得很慢，不知道是不是因为明天早上马修就要回加拿大。阿尔弗雷德想了好一会儿才找到一个满意的一步。马修发现他不仅解了皇后的局，还反过来威胁马修正在布局的象。他努力挽回局面，但这一局又一次以阿尔弗雷德的胜利告终。马修想再来一局，但杰西卡把晚饭端了上来。吃过晚饭之后他们最后再下了一局棋，接着阿尔弗雷德打了一个哈欠。马修对他说晚安，他却有些不情愿。

“你得休息，”马修说。

“我已经休息了很久了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“陪我聊天吧。这样吧，你问我一个问题，我会绝对诚实地回答你。”

马修想问的问题实在是太多了。但他想了想，觉得还是问最迫切的为好。

“……你难过吗？”马修问，“前几天你做梦的时候哭了。是因为美国吗？”

阿尔弗雷德理应疲惫、饥饿、悲伤。马修可以看见他的笑容不像过去那么有力。也许是因为美国的状况实在是太糟了。阿尔弗雷德把他抱在怀里，一只手开始梳理马修的头发。他总是抱得很紧。“一半一半。”

“另一半是什么？”

“我只回答一个问题。”

他又开始耍赖，像是日记里记录的阿尔弗雷德，聪明、狡黠，让人拿他没有办法。“你需要我今晚陪你吗？”马修问，“我明天就回去了。”

“可以吗？还是不用了吧。免得你睡不着。”

“没有关系，让我再陪你一个晚上吧。”

他躺在阿尔弗雷德的旁边，任由阿尔弗雷德像是抱着一只玩偶一样搂着他。不知为何马修睡得格外沉，当他醒来的时候，他借着窗帘漏进来的微光看到阿尔弗雷德脸上带着一点笑容。也许这次他做了一个好梦。马修安安静静地躺着，直到南希来叫他起床。阿尔弗雷德也醒了过来，虽然马修想让他再睡一会儿，但阿尔弗雷德坚持他今天感觉很不错，要和马修一起下了楼，和马修在餐桌边上一起吃早饭。餐桌上很安静，吃过饭后他们还没来得及再下一局棋，加拿大公使就来了。马修看着他们两个人坐在沙发上，说完了客气话，接着加拿大公使对他说：“走吧，加拿大先生。你该回家了。”

“请等我一下，”马修说。接着他站起身，走到阿尔弗雷德面前，亲了亲阿尔弗雷德的额头，“我会经常来的，阿尔。”

注释：

故事背景：大萧条时期。通常大萧条的开始被认为是1929年10月29日，美国股市突然崩盘。

阿尔弗雷德重新摆好棋局，自己持黑棋：国际象棋里白棋先走。米米，你好绅士。

《黑猫》：爱伦·坡在1843年创作的短篇小说。

《嘉莉妹妹》和《珍妮姑娘》：作者为西奥多·德莱赛，于1900年和1911年分别出版。西奥多·德莱赛是美国的现实主义作家，两本书刻画了美国社会中的贫富悬殊状况和社会不公的现象。

《新罕布什尔》：罗伯特·弗罗斯特于1923年出版的诗集。

《美景已逝》(Nothing Gold Can Stay,)：收录于《新罕布什尔》里的诗。翻译源自网络。全诗原文：

Nature's first green is gold,

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes down to day.

Nothing gold can stay.

（实在是找不到一个觉得很好的翻译……！）

《哦，拓荒者们》：美国女作家维拉·凯瑟的作品，于1913年出版，描写的是一位祖籍瑞典的女子在美国中部的大草原扎根的故事。

海明威，菲茨杰拉德，福克纳，辛克莱：都是那一个时代的作家，米米，你好时髦。

《野性的呼唤》，《白牙》：美国作家杰克·伦敦的作品，分别出版于1903年和1906年。


End file.
